


Untitled

by knifekitten



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Burns, Cruelty, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Gore, Horror, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Silent Antagonist, Snuff, Tranquilizers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifekitten/pseuds/knifekitten
Summary: You know the one about the kidneys and the bathtub?





	

Rubbing your eyes, you flip your laptop closed and check the time on your phone. Its 1am. 

 

_Well shit_

 

Sighing, you turn over and prepare for some shut eye, thoughts of psycho ex’s and stalkers running through your head. 

 

Maybe this wasn’t the best time to go on an r/LetsNotMeet binge. Luckily you’ve created a tried and true method of lulling your hyperactive imagination to sleep. Flicking your eyes to your nightlight you stare until it becomes blurry and your eyelids droop. Slowly, surely they close, a collage of soft crimsons swirl behind your eyelids as you fade away.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

The fog of sleep partially lifts and you find yourself staring at your half-closed lids. You find it hard to breathe and panic creeps in.

 

Idiot. You’re on your stomach, face buried into the pillow. Twisting your neck to the side, you gasp in air, noticing semi-dry saliva on your chin.

 

You lie blinking for a while at the wall and go to turn but discover you can’t move. Its as if your limbs were never there. Shoulder and thigh muscles strain, but nothing happens. You’re stuck. Your eyes slowly focus a shiny object on the nightstand. Its a syringe. A syringe that has a bit of clear fluid leaking out the tip. 

 

More panic. A gust of warm air comes from your left side, the blind side. It wafts around your upper body and when it reaches your nose you internally gag. It reeks of rotten meat and leaves your nostrils burning. The stench clings to your throat and digs its claws into the sensitive flesh. 

 

Something is in your room.

You strain your eyes to see beyond your forehead and catch a glimpse of blue-black. Hands suddenly grip your thighs and run to your shoulder, it tugs at your skin. Like rubber gloves.

 

_No nonono, what the fuck? How did it get in? The door is locked and I’m on the third fucking floor._

 

All attempts to force yourself awake through rapid blinking bring nothing. It sits on your thighs, rough jeans rubbing the skin raw. You feel it lean closer to the back of your head, the stench becoming unbearable. Warm breath blows into your ear and its face slowly creeps into your field of vision. 

 

A blue mask, vacant except for two holes where eyes would be. A thick, viscous liquid seeps endlessly from them; It smells citrus-like, almost pleasant. Until it reaches your nose. It burns like hell, as if you huffed salt. Your eyes blur over with tears but you can’t bring your body to cough, only retch silently. Its head whips away and it's gloved hands begin to grope at your back, roughly kneading the flesh. 

 

Your mind is reeling, _am I going to die?_

 

Searing pain brings you back. Skin ripping like paper, nerves being torn apart from fat.  
**It’s digging into your back with gloved hands.** You’ve never experienced pain like this and yet you cannot scream. Not even the release of emotion can save you. The pain builds, rolling and crashing in waves across your back. Its breathing heavier now, hot blasts hitting your sweaty neck. 

 

A new sensation grinding and splitting, with a gnawing crunch. What felt like your ribs were being split apart like a pair of wings. The front was slowly squeezing inward, putting pressure on your sternum and crushing your liver. It was too much. Bile surged up your throat and your stomach heaved. Most of it stayed in your larynx, but a little dribbled out of your slightly parted lips. It’s sickly sweet, acrid taste coating your tongue prompting more silent retching. The creature digging into your back didn’t seem to notice however, or if it did, it didn’t care. One final push and you felt something pop. 

 

Its breathing is shaky as I slowly raises something up. The nightlight casts a shadow on the creature holding a lump of something dripping. Wet splotches hit your shoulders and sloppy chewing fills your head. A feeling of fullness wells in the pit were your back once was. You’re bleeding out.

 

Its other hand darts back into the cavity searching frantically now for another morsel. Its breathing quickening even more, chewing with relish. Another wet pop. There’s too much to process at this point, you feel nothing. A second warm liquid fills your throat and nasal cavities. Blood. It flows in greater quantities from your lips, mixed with vomit; Each movement of the creature creating an obscene squelch. 

 

Your senses are overwhelmed and your vision is becoming dark at the edges. Before you succumb, you hear the faint sound of a belt and zipper. The creature shudders with delight and a scalding liquid ignites the hollow shell of your back.

**Author's Note:**

> EJ: *cums acid*
> 
> A/N: Yikes! I haven't written in a while. Oh well, I'm still here. Still kicking (but at what cost?)  
> Feel free to leave feedback or requests, nothings off limits ;3  
> \- Kitten


End file.
